


Good boy

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom Petra, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Petplay, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub Levi, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: “Color?” She’s not one to assume, gently rubbing small circles into his cheek with her thumb.Levi takes a shaky breath, swallowing and letting thin eyelashes flutter.“Green.”“Good boy.”





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this into a series?? everyone is dating.

The door clicks shut softly behind her as she peers into the empty room, scanning for any of the other inhabitants. So far, it would seem that the rest of the veterans were still busy with the day's work, leaving Petra on her own in the large bedroom. She smiles.

Being in a relationship with so many people meant that there was rarely a quiet moment, and although she loved her partners dearly, she still enjoyed being alone now and then.

She takes her time setting herself up, a hot cup of tea - two sugars - set down daintily on side-table’s coaster (Levi would kill her if she didn’t use one), before sitting down on the couch with the book she had been waiting to read since she had bought it the other week in town.

She’s just reached the 3rd chapter when she hears it.

A soft sound, slowly getting a little bit louder, followed by the sound of shifting on fabric, and she hears him.

Auruo is an eager sub, and an even more eager pet, crowding her and whining, nuzzling into her hand and misbehaving the second they lay eyes on each other; she is still getting used to Levi.

It’s not hard for her to see how she missed him, quiet and still, it was easy to overlook him. Especially so when he was curled up in a ball in his pet-bed.

She sees him shift ever so slightly as the soft _‘vrr’_ sound gets louder. He’s definitely not asleep like she had thought upon laying eyes on him, and she wonders how long he’s been left in here alone. She’s sure he can handle it, the other veterans know him better than they do still.

She’s willing to bet it’s not the first time he’s been in this position either.

“Levi?”

He shifts in his bed, goosebumps rising up on his skin from the chill of the room, before propping himself up on his forearms, looking over his shoulder towards her.

This would be the first session she had actively participated in with Levi, having only been watching originally to see what he needed and how he liked to be handled. She’s confident that she could give it a decent go, and sure in the fact that Levi will use his safeword should he become scared or uncomfortable.

“Come here please.”

There is a brief moment of hesitation from him, which she understands completely. He had expressed concern at the very beginning that if they were to see him submit they would no longer respect him. They had assured him that wasn’t the case, and in fact they felt honored at the prospect of being able to see him submitting for them in the future. Despite the second of hesitation, he crawls out of his pet-bed and over to her. There is nothing dignified about crawling on all fours on the ground, for a human anyway; for a pet on the other hand, it is as graceful as walking.

He sits in front of her, resting back against his thighs, fingers lightly touching the floor as he tilted his gaze up to meet hers. She has to admit, she likes the view.

The black collar stands out against the pale skin of his neck, showing only bits of a scar she had yet to know the cause of wrapped around his neck. The tag glistens in the light, just a simple embellishment of his name as opposed to his owners. She knows for a fact that he has been marked in other ways by them, physically or not. Down further shows his binder, a simple grey one that could only have been stitched that wonkily by Hanji themself. Her gaze dips lower still, to his abs and taut tummy, quickly going over the small patch of hair above his crotch - catching a glimpse of the base of the vibrator - before roaming down thick thighs and ending at the kneepads he was wearing.

Which reminds her, she still needs to get kneepads for Auruo, the stone and hardwood floors of their base were unforgiving and certainly not gentle on his skin.

Her eyes move back up, looking back to Levi’s face. He waits patiently and quietly, _very_ unlike Auruo who needs to be gagged to be quiet. Pets aren’t supposed to talk, after all.

She reaches out to him, cupping his face and tilting his chin up just a bit. He rises further off the floor to push against her hand, leaving only the tips of his fingers still touching the ground.

“Color?” She’s not one to assume, gently rubbing small circles into his cheek with her thumb.

Levi takes a shaky breath, swallowing and letting thin eyelashes flutter.

“Green.”

“Good boy.”

The buzz of the vibrator has quieted down and she can only assume that whoever has the remote is giving him mercy, letting him relax just a bit. Her book, one that she had been excited to dig into, is moved to the side-table and promptly forgotten for the time being, freeing up her lap for more important things to take its place.

She smiles at him warmly, placing her hands on the tops of her thighs and patting them, beckoning him up into her lap.

“Come here, Levi.”

He hesitates, biting his lip and looking towards her lap, choosing instead to lean forward and nuzzle into her knee, looking back up to her face.

She pauses, letting out a soft ‘hmm’ as she studied him. Briefly her mind flashes to Auruo, who would act out specifically to get a punishment, and although she’s seen Levi do the same, she’s not sure he would do so during their first session.

“Oh?” She hums, putting the pieces together. “Are you not allowed on the furniture?”

Levi gives the slightest nod in return, seemingly content at his position against her legs.

Her hand goes to him again, gently tilting his chin up and softly scratching at the underside of his chin, watching his eyes flutter shut. To hell with it.

“Just this one time…” She begins, watching his eyes peek back open to look at her. “What the others don’t know won’t hurt them, right?”

Levi blinks, seemingly rolling the idea around in his head. She continues to scratch the underside of his chin, tracing her nails lightly along the side to run through his hair, scratching behind his ears instead.

“You don’t have to, but I promise I won’t let you get in trouble over it.” She keeps her voice soft and easy, not wanting to push him out of his comfort zones.

Seemingly making up his mind, he pushes his head against her hand hard, moving her away before placing his hands on the couch cushions and pulling himself up and into her lap.

She showers him with praise while he settles, curling up onto her lap with one leg splayed out on the rest of the couch behind him.

Her fingers weave through his hair, letting him nuzzle into her hip, feeling more-so than hearing him let out a sigh, going boneless in her lap. He seems content as is and after a few more minutes of careful touching, she reaches back over and picks up her book, resuming where she had left off.

It takes 6 more chapters for the next interruption to come, as the soft whirr of the vibrator came back to life, leaving her wondering when it had turned off.

Levi squirms in her lap at the sudden intensity but says nothing, nails digging into her leg just a bit. She hums softly, setting her book aside again to nudge him more-so onto his side in her lap. His other leg curls towards his body again instinctively, trembling under the effects of the vibrator.

“Levi, sweetheart?”

His face burns, looking up at her embarrassed but trusting.

“Are you allowed to come?”

He jerks away, hiding his face against her hip, clinging to her leg and letting his toes curl. She doesn’t push him, resuming petting him.

“You can use your words.” She encourages softly, talking about things is one of the most important parts of a healthy dominant and submissive relationship.

His body shudders and already her fingers move up, ready to undo the clasp of the collar if he decides he wants to stop. Instead, he swallows and sits up. She pulls her hands off of him, simply waiting as he changes position, readjusting until he was straddling her.

His face is flushed a vibrant color, and she watches with something akin to rapture and he settles back on his thighs, knowing better than to put his hands on his owner without permission, leaving them in front of his chest, like a dog begging for a treat. And he nods.

Seconds pass before she smiles bright enough to overpower the sun, hands moving to his hips and praising him more. From what she’s seen, he craves praise just as much as Auruo does, and she is certainly not one to hold back when it comes to it.

“You can use your safeword anytime.” She reminds him, waiting for him to nod his confirmation before her hands press lower. One of her hands settles on his clit, lightly moving two fingers in a circle on it as she searched for the base of the vibrator, letting her other hand wrap around it.

Levi shivers at the contact, but keep his hands to himself until she gives him permission to touch her shoulders. He touches her slowly, and she lets her hands still as he relaxes, shifting and twisting his hips as he changed to an easier position to hold now that he wasn’t just supporting himself with his thighs.

The vibrator is still at a relatively slow speed and she can tell grabbing the base alone that it’s not that big, just enough for him to really feel the vibrators, but not enough to do anything with. Without outside help, of course.

She pulls it out slowly and he shivers, letting out the softest pant as his nails dug into her shoulders. She doesn’t mind, smiling while she worked, resuming the motions against his clit.

He’s been on edge for so long it barely takes any time at all for his body to shake through an orgasm, dripping onto her pants and choking back a keen.

She gives him time before she does anything, switching off the vibrator for the time being but letting it rest inside him still. He goes limp against her easily, shivering and breathing hard while she praised him, talking him down from his high.

“Are you alright, Levi?” She keeps her voice soft, moving one of her hands to rub at his back, feeling his heartbeat against her chest as if it was her own.

“Mhm.”

“Are you being punished or do you want me to take this out?”

He sighs before responding, swallowing to try and wet his dry throat. “Take it out.”

And so she does, gently easing it out of his body and setting it aside on the couch. She would deal with that after Levi was alright.

“Anything else off?”

She has seen him stay in a scene for an entire day before, but then he was surrounded by the other veterans, ones he knew very well, whether he feels comfortable enough to do that with her or not is debatable.

“My binder.”

He’s clearly tired, the wait between his responses and the way his body is acting makes that obvious. She helps him take it off, pulling it over his shoulders and fixing it from where it had turned inside out before laying it over the back of the couch.

He gets back down onto his side, stretching out over her lap and onto the armrest she was pressed up against.

“Color?”

Levi shifts in her lap, adjusting into a more comfortable position, mumbling out “Green,” already in the process of dozing off.

She smiles and picks up her book again.

* * *

She’s nearing the end of her book when the door to the bedroom opens, but not even the arrival of new people is enough to pull her attention from the pages, drinking each word in like an addiction.

“Aww, boo.”

A smile tugs at her lips, finishing the last sentence for that chapter and finally tearing her eyes away from the pages, looking up towards Hanji and Mike.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, feigning innocence, batting wide brown eyes at her partners, not stopping her petting.

Hanji pouts at her, shoving up their glasses with a huff, eyes gleaming with anything but annoyance. “When did you get here?”

“After I finished my chores.” She replied cheerfully, playing up her innocent angel act.

Mike says nothing, simply sniffing and crossing over to the couch, moving the toy to the side-table opposite Petra’s end and dropping down onto the space it was previously occupying.

She smiles at him, still pleased with herself from earlier.

“He’s not supposed to be on the couch, y’know.”

“What?” She feigns shock, looking down towards the pet asleep in her lap. “You mean you don’t let your pets on the furniture?” She’s sure Mike can smell her bullshit from a mile away. “Poor Levi, to have such mean owners taking care of him.”

Hanji snorts, making their way over to the couch as well, taking up the last available spot on it and spreading out with a deep sigh, relaxing into the soft cushions.

And then they notice it.

“Oh? His binder’s off.”

“He asked me to take it off afterwards.” Petra explains, setting her book onto the table again, mourning her inability to finish the last few chapters.

“You must have done a great job then.”

Curiosity lights up her eyes, “What do you mean?”

Hanji grins at them in response, light glinting off their glasses. “Levi doesn’t take his binder off unless he’s completely relaxed. You took care of him.”

It takes her a second to process it, words ringing in her mind before the pride she had felt earlier comes back tenfold, and a wide smile stretches across her lips, looking down at him.

Humming, she brushes his bangs to the side, listening to Hanji cackle beside her in response to something Mike had said. Levi shifts under her ministrations, but not waking up even as Mike booted Hanji off the couch, sending them to clean off the sex toy. She’s certain that her and the others will be able to fit with the other veterans easily, given time and experience.

With Levi in her arms and a whole new group of people to love in her life, she’s excited for the future.


End file.
